


Commentary

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discuss Rachel’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> Spoilers: The Spanish Teacher
> 
> A/N: For the love_bingo prompt: cuddling

Commentary:

Kurt fitted his fingers through Blaine’s slowly as he searched for words. Their palms pressed together firmly and Kurt tilted his head, looked up at Blaine and frowned. Blaine waited. Kurt snuggled back into Blaine’s shoulder, closed his eyes at the fingers that worked through his hair.

“I didn’t know what to say to her,” Kurt admitted.

“Do you want to get married?” Blaine asked.

Kurt sat up and shook his head slowly, “You are far too drugged, I’m far too practical and we’re both too young.”

Blaine smiled lazily at him and Kurt shook his head again.

“Too drugged,” Kurt reminded as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips, “Besides we live in Ohio.”

Blaine reached out again and Kurt resigned himself to messy hair, “But we’re not going to stay in Ohio.”

“We don’t plan to stay in Ohio,” Kurt pointed out, “but that’s where we are now. Marriage isn’t even an option we’re allowed to have here. It’s…”

Kurt trailed off with a frown. Blaine watched him silently for a moment, before picking up Kurt’s free hand and fitting it with his. He pulled Kurt’s hands up with his own, looked at how their fingers fitted together. Kurt smiled. He’d debated telling Blaine Rachel’s secret and he probably shouldn’t have, but Blaine was the only one who might understand his frustration and Kurt needed to vent. Now he wasn’t sure Blaine could pay attention, even though his boyfriend was clearly making a valiant effort.

“It’s like every time you start to feel normal, you’re reminded that you’re not,” Blaine summarized.

Kurt nodded, then stared at their hands, “I didn’t even know how to answer her because all I had was a scathing reminder that I can’t, that I’m not even allowed the option and that if I want it I have to move. And I know I want to move anyway, that it’s something I’ve dreamed of and tried to plan for, but I shouldn’t have to. We shouldn’t have to.”

“We could get promise rings,” Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head, “Still too drugged.”

“You don’t want me to buy you jewelry?” Blaine frowned as he tried to give Kurt his best earnest look.

Kurt laughed, then shook his head.

“Come here,” Blaine told him as he pulled Kurt closed, then wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, “Isn’t that part of what your father is trying to change?”

“I worry for him,” Kurt admitted.

“I know,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s forehead before laying a kiss there, “But he’s trying to make the world a better place for you.”

Kurt nodded and moved enough so his head was once again on Blaine’s shoulder, “I lucked out in the Dad Department.”

“I’m jealous.”

“Everyone should be,” Kurt teased as he tilted his head.

Blaine smiled, “I knew I could make you smile.”

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine softly, “Thanks.”

“Welcome. What did Finn have to say?”

“I tried to give him some options, tried to get him to see that he could come with us. I’m just worried that they made this decision when they both thought they were stuck and saw it as their only option.”

“Some people get married that young,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt frowned, “I just don’t know any.”

“Well now you will or maybe you won’t. Just because they’re engaged doesn’t mean they’ll get married tomorrow, people have long engagements.”

“I don’t think either of them is going to wait,” Kurt pointed out.

“Still exhausted from planning your dad’s wedding, don’t want to plan your brother’s?”

“Don’t tempt me with that,” Kurt smirked as his eyes narrowed.

Blaine laughed.

Kurt shook his head, smiling.

“It’s not our romance, so we don’t get a say,” Blaine pointed out.

“A worried commentary?” Kurt wheedled.

“Don’t you think that’ll just push them closer together?”

Kurt touched Blaine’s lips, “I don’t think they’ve thought about all the sharp corners they’re going to run in to once they try to build a life together.”

“So we’ll be supportive.”

“Even when they start arguing religious differences?” Kurt asked, “Cause I don’t think they’ve had a serious conversation about that yet.”

“But we can’t know that,” Blaine countered.

“Christmas,” Kurt pointed out.

“Was a hot mess?” Blaine tried.

“Usually is,” Kurt agreed.

“Rachel would be your sister in law,” Blaine pointed out.

“A good point in what is sure to be a fiasco.”

“We can’t know that,” Blaine pushed.

“No, we can’t,” Kurt agreed, “Though we can anticipate plenty of drama, especially from Rachel.”

“Still not our place,” Blaine said as he ran his hand into Kurt’s hair again, “Though I should be drugged more often if I get to play with your hair like this.”

“You’re the only one that I let play with my hair,” Kurt pointed out before he sighed, “Okay, I’ll try and be supportive and keep most of the scathing commentary away from them.”

Blaine smiled, nodded, then closed his eyes.

“Tired?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged.

“Come on, under the covers,” Kurt urged as he stood and began to help Blaine to his feet, “I’ll turn your bed down for you and…”

“Cuddle with me?” Blaine asked, “At least till I fall asleep.”

Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Blaine’s forehead, “I think I can do that.”

After the covers were turned down and Blaine was easily tucked back in, Kurt joined him, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend firmly. Blaine reached up and hugged Kurt’s hand to his chest, threading their fingers together again as he snuggled close. Kurt smiled and kissed the back of Blaine’s neck.

“You make me feel all warm and fuzzy,” Blaine told him sleepily.

Kurt smiled, the words came easily, “I love you too.”


End file.
